


My Hero Limps

by OctoberAuthor



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberAuthor/pseuds/OctoberAuthor
Summary: A sneak peak at my upcoming Maze Runner fanfiction.





	My Hero Limps

Screaming.  
All I could hear was screaming. It took me a while to realise that it was my own. I was surrounded by darkness, in what seemed to be a cage that was hurtling at high speed upwards. I stood up slowly, gripping something that I couldn't make out in the dark. My head was reeling and I felt extremely sick.  
The cage jolted suddenly and another scream escaped my lips.  
I squeezed my eyes shut and willed for it to stop. For the movement and the shaking and the sickness to stop.  
Another jolt shook the cage and I lost my balance. My head hit something solid as I fell and all noise ceased as I lost consciousness.  
Nothingness enveloped me.


End file.
